Principio
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Se conocieron en las calles. Ella tenía veintidós y él tan sólo dieciocho. Él dirigía un imperio, ella moría de hambre. El encuentro fue inevitable, aunque no por eso mágico.


**¡Hola, señores y señoras! Si vienen a leer sobre los vengadores, no encontrarán mucho. Les diré que esto ha salido demasiado extraño.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE TONY, ME PERTENECEN, EL RESTO DEL UNIVERSO ES DE MARVEL.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: No hay apariciones de los vengadores.**

* * *

 **Fic escrito para el topic "New Avengers" del foro "La Torre Stark"**

 **(Y de paso para ganar puntos en la contienda)**

* * *

Se conocieron en las calles. Ella tenía veintidós y él tan sólo dieciocho. Él dirigía un imperio, ella moría de hambre. El encuentro fue inevitable, aunque no por eso _mágico._

Ella era una figura sucia enterrada en las sombras del callejón y él un joven casi común caminando por una acera de apariencia desolada.

—¡El dinero, niño bonito, y tu cara se queda como está! —ella gritó, él se detuvo con una sonrisa. El filo de una cuchilla se deslizó por el blanco cuello cubierto por una gabardina casi tan pulcra como su piel. Los brazos del muchacho se levantaron con lentitud hacia arriba, en signo de rendición casi sarcástico.

—¿En verdad piensas que soy bonito? —su voz era suave aunque contenía una amenaza que ella no advirtió, demasiado concentrada en no dejar su mano temblar o sus piernas quebrarse.

—¡El dinero! ¡Dame el dinero y cállate!

Pero él se movió rápido y su mano fue doblada en un ángulo doloroso que le hizo soltar el arma; un puntapié le llegó a la rodilla, seguido que un codazo en el cuello y aquello fue suficiente para tirarla al piso, hecha un bulto demasiado delgado de alaridos y llantos sobre el cemento gris. No pudo ver la sonrisa lobuna del muchacho mientras se alejaba.

* * *

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue en un almacén de armas ilegal. Él tenía diecinueve y ella veintitrés, ninguno recordaba al otro. Un hombre canoso atendía tras su escritorio de madera vieja, rodeado de jóvenes que fumaban hierba y guardaban las pistolas en los calzoncillos.

Fue imprevisto que se encontrasen; ella iba por un arma para defenderse de los cobradores, él buscaba un trato para abastecer aquel almacén con nuevos rifles rusos. Él llevaba una gabardina carmesí aunque afuera hacía demasiado calor, ella tenía una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros manchados de grasa y el cabello sobre la cara.

—Buen día —saludó él, con un asentimiento a todos los presentes y acaparó la atención del anciano por la media hora siguiente.

— _Buen_ día —se mofó ella, pensando que un niño bonito jamás entendería que ese lujo ninguno de los presentes se lo podía pagar.

Él salió sin mirar atrás, ella le observó la espalda hasta que cruzó la puerta.

* * *

—Mi nombre es Zea, Zea Casas —dijo ella, como siempre sumida en la inmundicia a comparación del hombre frente a ella, vestido de verde oscuro, con una capa llena de detalles dorados cayendo por su espalda. Él tenía los ojos duros, fríos e insondables; ella sólo podía observarlo con diversión mal disimulada.

—¿Qué hacías hackeando mis sistemas, Zea Casas? —él no se tomó la molestia de una presentación; pero, ella comprendía, esa era una de las cosas que uno se podía saltar si tenía a un desconocido preso en un cuarto de interrogaciones.

—Quiero saber tu nombre primero, _caballero —_ Zea sonrió, inocente, mirando sus propias uñas sin ápice de vergüenza al encontrarlas llenas de suciedad—. Si ésto será una disputa interesante, me gustaría saber cómo se llama aquel a quien voy a vencer.

Ella tenía desventaja. Estaba sentada sobre metal frío y una mesa la separaba del hombre. Él tenía guardias fuera de la puerta y Zea las extremidades atadas a la silla.

Las manos del hombre se estamparon contra la mesa, duro, clamando atención que Zea estaba indispuesta a darle.

—Tú, pequeña, has entrado en la red de seguridad mejor forjada del mundo, después de industrias Stark; diseñada por mis mejores hombres y, de no ser porque mi soldado te ha encontrado, hubieses roto mi sistema. ¿Cómo? ¿Para quién trabajas? —él tenía voz demandante, ella ya era inmune a aquel tono.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que sueles hacer todo girar en torno a ti? —una sonrisa, un guiño y la carita inocente se hubo ido— Tengo mis trucos, niño bonito. Y mi trabajo va donde el dinero diga.

—También tengo los míos —luego, él se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cuánto quieres por trabajar para mí? Y, como extra, la información.

* * *

—Sigues sin decirme tu nombre —ella exhaló una risa, él le gruñó sobre el cuello. Era el cumpleaños veintiuno del hombre.

La ropa fue retirada por él, con la torpeza de quien jamás ha tocado otro cuerpo y por primera vez siente lava correr por sus venas. Ella se situó con experiencia entre los brazos y le guió entre un arte que hubo perfeccionado desde su infancia; por un segundo se enorgulleció de ello.

Él se introdujo en ella como pudo, sintiendo mezclas de felicidad, extrañeza y placer que era incapaz de ignorar; menos aún cuando un gemido se escapó de los labios contrarios y chocó contra su oído.

Ella no pudo odiarse más, porque tampoco pudo sentir nada.

* * *

—...Ese es mi nombre —las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Él seguía un camino de éxito, negociando con el lado oscuro de la humanidad. Ella buscaba protección en las sábanas de un niño a cambio de unas sonrisas y aquello que tenía entre las piernas. Él tenía veintidós años, ella estaba a cinco de los treinta.

—¿Prefieres que te llame por él o debo seguir con el " _Gran Líder"_ que tanto presumes? —él rió y el eco rebotó en la habitación que compartían. No podía creer aún cómo es que se enamoró de ella; la chica genio, quien se aseguraba de salvaguardar sus secretos de enemigos virtuales. Él de verdad le confió todo aquello que jamás dejaría a nadie saber.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa. Sarcástica, como no podía ser de otra manera. Zea parecía, a ojos de Gran Líder, aquella estrella inalcanzable que había logrado rozar por casualidad.

—Tú puedes llamarme como desees —él respondió. Una sombra pasó por los ojos de la mujer a su lado.

—Eres un niño bonito. Así te quedas.

Esta vez ambos rieron a carcajadas. Ella tenía el cabello rojo esparcido sobre la almohada negra; él había cortado el suyo hasta que fue sólo una mota marrón en su cabeza. Él la invitó a cerrar los ojos, ella le dijo que tenía planes más interesantes.

* * *

El despertar vino con un grito y el sonido cada vez más cercano de disparos. Ella fue escoltada a un helicóptero y abandonada en medio de la nada, sólo con la gabardina blanca que había alcanzado a tomar del armario y una radio en la mano que le transmitía la noticia más dolorosa de su vida.

" _Gran Líder ha caído. Repito: Gran Líder ha caído. A volar_ "

* * *

Ella caminó hacia Nueva York hasta que los pies le sangraron, llenos de llagas y cortes; él fue enterrado por sus aliados en una colina cualquiera.

Ella llegó a los pies de la Torre Stark con el cuerpo perdido y el alma destrozada, decidida a trabajar con alguien que admiraba, a hacer algo _bueno_ con su vida; él fue alimento de lombrices.

* * *

 **1147 palabras.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Lamento que sólo se mencione a la Torre, pero me ha costado un montón crear tanto OC y la inspiración se me cortó cuando empezaba a meter el rollo de los vengadores. Las historias de amor así no son lo mío.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios, sea para tomatazos o felicitaciones; saludos.**


End file.
